Tyrek Lannister
Tyrek Lannister is the current Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Due to his advanced age, he is sometimes referred to as the Grey Lion. Biography Deep within the bowels of Casterly Rock, in 314 AC, a miracle occurred. After near eleven years, Brienne of Tarth, then Lady Lannister, blessed her husband, Lord Jaime Lannister, with his first son, Tyrek. The boy who would become his heir and proudly carry on the Lannister name long after his own death. However, the seven would deem that Tyrek would not be a lonely child as, only a few moons later, his mother would become pregnant yet again, and, in 315 AC, his brother, Orys, would be born. Growing up, Tyrek heard every story that regarded his mother and especially famed father. Some proclaimed him a hero, a great and honorable warrior, filling Tyrek's chest with pride. Others declared him kingslayer, sister-fucker. Yet, none turned his blood to boil like those which regarded his father as Azor Ahai. The rumors of incest could easily be shrugged away, but not the prophecy. In his youth, men, worshipers of the red god, clamored about Casterly Rock to simply get a look at the prince that was promised, and it sickened him. How could these heathens dare to try and sully the achievements of his father? His father was not Azor Ahai. His father was Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord of Castrerly Rock, Ex-Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and Champion of the Realm! It was not through prophecies, nor the powers of some foreign god that his father was able to fight back the hordes of dead at Winterfell, bravely leading the living in the charge. It was through his own strength, through his own willpower. It was through his name, Lannister, that he achieved all he had. When the time eventually came, he would make sure all knew this well, expelling all who even dared to mutter the words Azor Ahai, over the true name, Lannister. In his rise to manhood, Tyrek would quickly take after his grandfather. Stern. Disciplined. Leaving it to his brother to play at knight, ridding in tourneys and attempt to win the heart of any pretty face that passed him by. His interested lied in Casterly Rock. In the vaults filled with gold and books whose pages are lined with numbers. Ruling was where he excelled, managing the realm, dealing with lords and merchants alike. The feeling of power that filled his bones when he sat on the seat of the Rock he always found intoxicating. He knew it was where he was meant to be. So at the first chance he got, Tyrek began accepting duties from his father, until it was practically all but him ruling the west, and, by the gods, he was good at it. All of them knew it. His aging father most of all. Eventually, the time to be wed came, and Alla Tyrell would join him in marriage. An adequate marriage by all accounts. They were not in love, barely having known each other before they were matched, but they were stable and satisfied with one another. However, it would be six long years before she bore him their first child, their only child. On the birthing table, Alla Tyrell would pass away giving birth to his first son. Grief would fill the halls of The Rock, but Tyrek would not allow it to take hold of him too. He did not weep, only contemplate. For three years, he would contemplate. That was until he met her, Elaena Velaryon. The woman he would marry and become his lady of the Rock for the next forty-seven years. In 344 AC, Jaime Lannister would pass away in his sleep, leaving Tyrek to take the mantle of lord, even if he had been such in all but name for near five years then. No one doubted the title would fit well upon him as he ruled from The Rock at the age of thirty. During his reign, no two words went more perfectly together than wealth and the westerlands. No one knew how to manage gold more than Lord Tyrek Lannister. Not even during the time of Tywin had Lannister possessed such amounts of wealth, but Tyrek was as quick to spend it as he was to make it. Lannister gold spread all across the kingdoms in wise investments, whether in trade or into the pockets of individual lords. All felt the influence that Lannister gold held. So much so, that, in 349 AC, such investments led to his son and heir, Stafford, being allowed to ward and squire for King Eddard I. Things would progress with their usual success in the west over the next few years. Then, over the year of 358 AC, Casterly Rock would be filled with many new faces as lords sent their sons to ward under the lion. The likes of Roland Baelish, Andar Royce, Lothar Clegane, and Athur Ashford would join his children in his halls. Though not all would last as an incident would occur between his son Tyrion and the boy Royce that left his son injured, to the great grief of his mother. When news of this reached his ears, Tyrek was more than willing to let it all slide, putting it all up to boys being boys. Elaena would have none of it, however. Following days of incessant pressure from his wife, Tyrek was willing to do anything needed to find some peace, and so Andar Royce was sent home. In 365 AC, following the constant assigning and resigning of lords from the position of Master of Coin, King Petyr II offered the job to Tyrek himself for a third time, demanding he accepts. Each time before, Tyrek had declined, unwilling to leave his home, despite given the opportunity others are continuously clamoring to receive. Yet, at the third request, under added pressure from his lords and house, Tyrek finally, reluctantly accepted, traveling to King's Landing where he would live for the next near thirty years, managing the king's expenses and relieving him of much of his father's debt, much of which was owed to his own house. While Tyrek would approve of Petyr's rulership and supported the idea of both subjugating and converting the Iron Islands, he could not come to agree to the king's plan of action, finding it all doomed to fail. Though, his son, Stafford, would stand the king, who he saw as more of a mentor than his predecessor during his time in the capitol as a youth, wishing to join him in his voyage to convert and conquer the savages. Tyrek would forbid it, however. Lannister sails did still join his grace, but not with his son or himself aboard their decks. When news of the failure of the fleet eventually returned, Tyrek was left unsurprised, already preparing for the war that would follow. When the fleets gathered once more to sail upon the isles, he once more forbade his son's joining despite his wishes to claim vengeance for his fallen king and mentor, and continuing his will in bringing the faith to the savages. This time, however, he would not find success as Stafford drifted into the distance aboard the deck of Lannister sails, never to return. In the Battle of Gravehand's Shoal, his son and heir would take grievous wounds, surviving the battle but not much longer after as they festered and bled as. With news of Stafford's death, Tyrek would lock himself in his room, unwilling to speak or eat. There he sat in solitude for near two months time. No one allowed to enter nor speak to the man in grief but his wife and even such was few and far between. Yet, there never was any weeping. No tears ever fell. Only deathly silence as Tyrek deprived himself of everything. When he finally left his chambers, Tyrek simply ate before diving headfirst into his work as if nothing had ever gone wrong, as if he had not just spent the last two months locked in his chambers. No one dared to bring up the death around him then. In 379 AC, an Essosi merchant ship entered the port of King's Landing. All sort of exotic wears from Braavos to Asshai filled its hull, but it was the living beast that it carried that caught Tyrek's eye truly. The sight o sight of a female Hrakkar in its change fascinated the old lion. The very beast that was plastered across everything he owned, yet wearing a coat of perfect white rather than gold. He'd never seen anything like it before. It didn't take much longer after he heard of the mother's cubs being sold that he decided to purchase one himself. Were it not for the difficulty of raising such a beast, nothing would be stopping him from buying the whole litter. A single male cub was his, but not that alone. Tyrek took it upon himself to offer the beast's trainer aboard the ships all the gold his heart could ever desire should he stay and teach him to raise the beast. Of course, the man did not hesitate to accept, and so over the following years the Hrakkar, named Lucius, would grow into a fine beast and fine companion for the aging lord. When the rebellion rose, in 383 AC, Lannister was quick to march for the king calling his banners to assemble a host at Golden Tooth. No time did an army move faster than when headed by Tyrek himself. His skill's in navigating westeros was unparalleled, even as he arrived at Riverrun. So quick was he that not even Lord Tully had been given a chance to ride out to join the very rebellion he helped in starting. Setting up a siege, Lord Lannister was prepared to wait it all out, sending men such as Lord Lothar Clegane to pillage the countryside much as his ancestors did. He knew the strength of Riverrun, unwilling to send his men against it. Instead, for months he sat outside the walls until Lord Tully had no choice but to surrender. Of course, he surrendered on Lord Lannister's terms. The man was taken prisoner, while his heir was sent to the Rock, to ward there, along with a daughter to be married to a grandson of his. All while Lannister men occupied the castle for the duration of the war. Tyrek did not stop there. Splitting his force, he charged his cousin, Lewys Lannister, to set siege to Stone Hedge, maintain it while he was to march on Wayfarer's Rest and rapidly take the castle before doubling back and regrouping beneath the walls of Stone Hedge. The plans were quickly put into action as they went as smoothly as the siege of Riverrun had. Within a moon Wayfarer's Rest was occupied and Stone Hedge was quick to follow soon after. The war's end would not totally be met with a cheer from the now Grey Lion as news reached of the King's appointment of Jon Stark to Hand of the King. A grievous insult to every lord who'd served his grace dutifully since the begining of his reign. Jon Stark had barely left his mother's teat, barely a hair found on his chin and with less experience ruling then the pig farmers down the road from King's Landing. Yet, he was being made Hand all the same. There had been many slights that Tyrek had endured during his tenure as Master of Coin, but this had truly been the tipping point. The Grey Lion would refuse to stand idly by as he watched the small council be turned into a nursery. The King himself felt this blow more than anyone else. He needed Lannister. The wars for the realm were not over yet as another enemy lingered in the east. So, in a move to regain favor with Tyrek, his second son, Tristan, was offered in marriage to Tyrek's granddaughter Lysa in exchange for support in the war. To which, he accepted. The two would become married and Lannister would continue to support the war effort. Though, his support would come more heavily through gold than men as Lannister bankrolled the war effort. Only a few Lannister knights, headed by Lewys Lannister, truly fought in the battles to come in Essos. When things settled and the time for recovery came, Lannister continued to spend in the thousands. Oldtown, Tarth, and Sunspear had all suffered sackings over the course of the last three years, but Lannister was of course there to lend a helping out. The new Lord Tyrell of Oldtown, his recently made good-son, the descendant's of his brother in Tarth, and the Martells, who his grandson was squiring for, all were financially backed in their efforts to rebuild their homes. Their pockets lined with Lannister gold. Now, with the realm at peace once more, the Grey Lion returned to slumber within his mountain home, sheathing his claws... at least for now. Timeline * 314AC - Born to Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth. * 334AC - Marries Alla Tyrell. * 343AC - Marries Elaena Velaryon. * 343AC - Becomes Lord of Casterly Rock * 349AC - Son and heir, Stafford Lannister, is sent to ward and squire for King Eddard I Baelish. * 358AC - Takes Rolland Baelish, Andar Royce, Lothar Clegane, and Arthur Ashford to ward. * 365AC - Accepts the position of Master of Coin * 370AC - Son and heir, Stafford Lannister, dies from wounds taken at the Battle of Gravehand's Shoal. * 373AC - Grandson, Martyn Lannister, is sent to ward and squire for Ser Garth Tyrell. * 376AC - Took Rodrik Baratheon as a squire. Grandson, Lancel Lannister, is sent to ward and squire for Ser Ardyn Martell. * 377AC - Grandson, Kevan Lannister, is sent to ward and squire for Lord Tristifer Blackwood. * 379AC - Purchases a Hrakkar cub from an Essosi merchant. * 380AC - Grandson, Gerion Lannister, is sent to ward and squire for Lord Lothar Clegane. * 382AC - Marches against Brynden's Rebellion and lays siege to Riverrun. * 383AC - Accepts Lord Tully's surrender and occupies Riverrun. Continues in a march to lay siege to Wayfarer's Rest, taking the castle in an assault. While a second force, led by Lucion Lannister, marches and lays siege to Stone Hedge, maintaining it until the arrival of the original host. * 384AC - Agrees to provide increased support in the Dornish-Triarchy war in exchange for a marriage between his granddaughter, Lysa Lannister, and Tristifer Baelish. Resigns as Master of Coin after news of Jon Stark being appointed Hand of the King reaches his ears. Funds the rebuilding and repairing of Oldtown, following its sacking by Ironborn. * 385AC - Funds the rebuilding and repairing of Tarth and Sunspear, following its sacking by the Archon. * 387AC - Grandson, Daven Lannister, is sent to ward and squire for Lord Gawen Baratheon. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Ser Geron - Retainer - Archetype: General * Tom Liddleston - Retainer - Archetype: Medic * Ser Robb - Retainer - Archetype: Ship Captain * Lewys Lannister - Cousin - Archetype: Tourney Knight * Martyn Lannister - Grandson - Archetype: Warrior Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Warden